Hetalia Writing Challenge
by HollowNeko
Summary: There's always so many fanfics of popular pairings, so why not give some of the rare pairs a little loving or those who need more love? A series of one-shots of pairings that don't get much attention. Request are available. No smut.
1. Pairings

_I have decided to give myself a Hetalia Writing Challenge!_

For this challenge I will be writing fanfics of not very popular Hetalia pairings. Or ones that ARE popular but don't have much writing to it.

**RULES**

1) Pick pairings you don't see much of.

((Meaning no: USUk, FrUk, Frananda, GerIta, Germancest, AmeCan, RoChu, AusHun, Amepan, LietPol, DenNor, SuFin, PruAus, NorIce, PruHun, PruCan, RusAme. Basically, no very popular pairings you see everywhere. Seriously, I see these all the time.))

2) If you did pick a popular pairing, make it last on the list.

((The ones I consider doesn't have much of but seems popular.))

3) If going to use historical event, make sure it accurate.

4) Will not contain smut.

((Optional: make two, one with fluff and the other with smut~

If anyone wants me to do that, then feel free to ask~))

5) If anyone thinks there's an unpopular pairing they like to see, they may be free to ask.

((Seriously, I only picked a few.))

6) If there's a pairing you really feel like doing, then do it~

7) Have fun making it~

**Pairings**

_America x Iceland_

_France x America_

_Hungary x Ukraine_

_France x Seychelles _

_Molossia x America_

_Molossia x Hutt River_

_**Sealand x Wy: DONE**_

_Sealand x Ladonia_

_Ladonia x Kugelmugel _

_Vietnam x Taiwan_

_Hong Kong x Taiwan_

_Monaco x Seychelles _

_**Denmark x America: DONE**_

_Prussia x America_

_Denmark x Prussia_

_**Switzerland x Belgium: DONE**_

_America x Seychelles _

_Russia x Estonia_

_Hungary x Italy_

_**Netherlands x Romano: DONE**_

_Korea x Belarus_

_Romania x Hungary_

_China x America_

_Estonia x Latvia_

_Thailand x Vietnam_

_**America x Cuba: DONE**_

_Canada x Cuba_

_**England x Italy: DONE**_

_**Belarus x Liechtenstein: DONE**_

_**Norway x England: DONE**_

_Romania x England_

_Scotland x England _

_France x Monaco_

_Prussia x Ukraine _

_Belarus x Ukraine_

_Spain x Austria_

_**Seborga x Monaco: DONE**_

_Seborga x Wy_

_America x Belarus_

_Canada x Belarus_

_Belarus x Latvia_

_**Estonia x Belarus: DONE**_

_Ukraine x Latvia_

_Estonia x America _

_Estonia x Iceland_

_**Finland x America: DONE**_

_Germany x America_

_Germany x Spain_

_America x Sealand_

_Denmark x Sealand_

_Iceland x Sealand_

_Netherla__nds x Denmark_

_Hungary x Belgium_

_Estonia x Lithuania _

_Poland x Belarus_

_France x Japan_

_America x China x Korea_

_China x Liechtenstein_

_Prussia x Japan_

_Turkey x Greece_

_Netherlands x Liechtenstein_

_Ukraine x Canada_

_England x Austria_

_France x Scotland_

_America x Romano_

_China x Japan_

_India x England_

_Hong Kong x England_

_Austria x Switzerland_

_Prussia x England_

_Denmark x Iceland_

_Turkey x Iceland_

_Prussia x Italy_

_Sweden x Norway_

_America x Taiwan_

_Poland x Hungary_

_Norway x Belarus_

_Australia x Canada_

_Prussia x Liechtenstein_

_America x Norway_

_China x England _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I'm doing this on my DevaintART, the only difference is that it'll also include a drawing. I will update the list if people think there should be more couples in need of a little love. I have no problem taking requests for unloved pairings~ The only thing you need to know is not to requests popular pairings. I will be updating this list when either a new pairing is added or if I finished writing said pairing. The list is not the order in which the writing will be in._


	2. Finland x America

Would things have been different if he raised America?

Would the world be different then it is today?

Would America wanted to become independent the same way?

He didn't know.

The world worked in weird ways. It was always days like these where Finland watched as a happy family passed him by that made him think, if he had raised America, would the world be different?

It would have, he knew that much, but by how?

Would America be stronger? Weaker? More well mannered? Independent?

He didn't know.

The questions would always come in thousands in his mind.

America is a great kid, don't get him wrong. He just wonders how different he would be if he had raised him.

"Hey Finland!"

The cheery voice rang in his ears. Speak of the devil. Finland was lost in thought that he hadn't notice that America was there. Like always, he gave his usual smile and replied. "Oh, America. It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

The young American seemed to be visiting Finland's place, which wasn't unusual seeing as how America loved to see other country's houses. But seeing as how flashy his neighbors were, he was surprised that America had chosen to visit him.

"I haven't visit you house in like, forever! I wanted to stop by. Take a look around." He took a seat on the bench which Finland was currently sitting on. "I never knew how cool your house was!"

America was someone who would be easily amused by almost anything. But that still didn't stop Finland from taking the compliment. It was always nice.

"I'm glad you're having a nice time, America," Finland gleamed. "If you ever want me to show you around, feel free to ask~"

"Really!?" America said happily.

Finland could see the sparkles in America's eyes. Despite his age, he still acted like a child which Finland find to be quite adorable. The enthusiasm in his voice, the excitement in his eyes, it warmed Finland's heart. He loves children. America was no exception. There are still times where Finland would get letters to Santa from America. He was glad that the child in him didn't die like it did in others.

"You wouldn't mind showing me around right now, do you?"

Finland smiled. "Of course not." He stood up and looked at America with excitement. "Get your stuff ready! I'm going to take you on the tour of my house!"

"Alright!" America stood up with him. "This is going to be awesome! Be sure to show me all the best places!"

"Don't worry, I will," Finland chuckled. There was that enthusiasm again. Seeing America as years go by, he was quite proud of him. America would always get insults and get ridicule by the others and yet, he still has that big smile of his. That same happiness. There was hardly ever a time when America would be feeling down.

"What are we waiting for!? Lets get going!" America grabbed onto Finland's hand began to drag him along.

"Oh America, do you even know where you're going?"

America paused. "Oh, well... Then you lead the way!"

Finland nodded and held America's hand as they walked along the path. He looked over to see the happy expression America had.

The expression reminded him of when he first saw him. All those years again when he and Sweden were out. There was a little kid in the fields, looking over at them. A little kid, having no one. He ran away when he saw them. They must have scared him off then.

But here he was now.

Smiling and holding onto his hand. Happily laughing as Finland showed him around his place.

Finland couldn't help but smile.

How different would things have been if he had raised America instead of England?

He didn't know.

Right now, he didn't care at the moment. America was here now. With him.

And that's all that mattered now.


	3. Netherlands x Romano

Netherlands was quite odd, as Romano liked to put it.

He wasn't like the other two. Spain and Belgium. In fact, he was pretty much completely different from those two. The two would always love him, spoil him, show affection.

But not Netherlands. No, not him. He was different.

Romano had always found Netherlands to be intimidating. He always kept his distance from the three.

Even so, Spain and Belgium would always tell Romano that he was a good guy. Nice, romantic even.

Romano didn't really believe them. He had never seen Netherlands act in such a way.

Netherlands was strict and was pretty stingy.

He had know Netherlands for a long time, seeing as how he was living with him in Spain's house. Thought they never really spoken with each other. Romano had only ever talked with Spain and Belgium since those two are the only ones that give him the time of day.

He decided to visit Spain's house for the day. It was then he saw that Belgium and Netherlands had decided to come visit as well. Belgium decided to visit, Netherlands was more in the lines of dragged along.

Spain and Belgium left the room to get the four some snacks, leaving Romano alone with Netherlands.

The two only sat in silence for most part.

Netherlands sat on the couch, reading a book while Romano sat across from him. Looking over at him as he read.

Romano's staring eventually caught Netherlands' attention. He closed his book and looked over at the Italian. "Hmm?" He grunted. "Something you want to talk about?"

Romano was stricken back a bit. Since when was Netherlands always so intimidating? Romantic his ass.

"O-Oh..." Romano stuttered, trying to figure out his words before speaking again. "I-It's just that we haven't spoken much, have we? Spain and Belgium always say good things about, but..." He trailed off, looking to the side. How was he to continue? He didn't mean anything bad about what he was trying to say. Most people would always think Romano was a bad person, but he wasn't really. He cared for people, he just has a hard time showing it. He knew Spain and Belgium understood that, but he didn't know much about Netherlands aside from what he was told.

"I see," Netherlands replied.

Silence. Neither of them were speaking now.

Romano looked at Netherlands, it looked as if he was in deep thought. He was debating on whether he should say something or not. But before he could say anything, Netherlands spoke.

"Most people don't understand," he said in his low voice. "Some do, but not many."

Romano stared. Was he saying that people didn't really understand him? Probably. He could relate to that. Netherlands continued.

"I'm not bad, just seem like it. Misunderstanding is all. And you?"

"Huh?"

"Same to you, right?"

"Same?"

"People don't understand." Netherlands looked down as he spoke. He had some softness in his usually rough voice. "You good guy, I know. Just doesn't show much. But I know. Same, right?"

Same...

Romano looked at Netherlands for a few moments before laughing softly. Netherlands looked up to stare at Romano, a bit confused as to why he was laughing.

"You're right," Romano replied, smiling softly. "You're right, there are people who don't really understand. But, you do. I can see now why Spain and Belgium would always say how kind you are. It's because they're right. They're the only few people who can truly understand."

Netherlands smiled and nodded. "Yes, they understand."

If some told Romano that he and Netherlands were near the same, he would have laughed in their face.

But, he wasn't really laughing that he and Netherlands were the same. In fact, he was almost happy that he was.

Netherlands was always hard to read. So strict and stingy. He never believed that he was actually a nice guy like Belgium and Spain would always say. He never really thought they were being serious about it since they would always say nice things. They were very kind people. But it was hard to relate to them.

Netherlands was stingy, yet he knew that.

Romano was a brat, and he knew that.

But there was more to them then just that, but people never seem to understand that. Not even Feliciano, he's own brother, understood that. He was always favored by everyone, so he would never understand.

"We're back~!"

Two cheerful voice ca,e from the kitchen door. Spain and Belgium placed the plate of food and drinks down on the table.

"Sorry it took too long, didn't think making food for four people would be harder than I thought," Spain said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So anyway, lets eat!"

Belgium handed a plate of food to Romano, giving of her cat-like smile. "Did you chat with my brother while we were busy, Romano?" She asked. "He's really a kind person in heart!"

Romano looked at her for a few seconds before looking at Netherlands, who looked at him for a brief moment before to his drink. "Yeah," Romano said softly. "He really is."

Both nation smiled as they ate

Not many people understood them.

But they did and were happy for it.


	4. England x Italy

It was a nice, bright sunny day as Italy took the chance to walk around his home.

He wanted to hang with Germany or Japan but they were busy so he decided to take some time to himself today. Chatting with his people. Seeing what's new around town.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar person that he stopped in his tracks.

"Stupid wankers..."

Italy turned to see a sulking Englishmen sitting down on a bench in one of his parks. He didn't know that England was going to pay him a visit today. But it was always nice to have guests come to his home.

"Ciao, England~" Italy waved to get England's attention, in which he did. To his shock there were tears running down his cheeks. "Oh, England, what's wrong!? Why are you crying!?"

England quickly wiped the tears away, having a blush creeping upon his face. "I-I'm not crying you wanker! T-There's just something in my eye!"

It was true that England wasn't always a nice guy and that he and his brother were scared of him but that was all in the past now. He couldn't let a guest in his house be sad.

"Why don't you come my my place!" Italy gleamed. "I can make you some pasta and it'll bring you right back up!"

England looked at Italy, shocked. Most people don't take pity on him. He didn't have many friends. "Alright, if you insists."

"Great!" Italy grabbed onto England's hand and dragged him along. "You're going to love my pasta, it's the best you'll ever taste! And nothing can put a smile on your face then a full stomach!"

England could only watched as Italy dragged him along. But, he couldn't help but smile.

In his home, Italy told England to sit tight while he made the food.

But out of curiosity, England got up from his seat and watched as Italy cooked. He enjoyed cooking, but, people would always say his food was terrible. It wasn't too long ago when he brought some homemade food for the allies only to have them rudely turn it down. They always insulted his food and cooking, putting him in a depressing mood afterwards. He didn't know that he had wondered to Italy's place. He just wanted to get away from them for a bit.

"Oh, England! Did you need something?"

"Huh?" He was lost in thought that he forgot he was watching Italy cook. "Oh... I was just watching you cook is all..."

"Did you want to help?"

"What?" England was stricken back. No one has ever asked him to help with cooking. "D-Do you really mean it?"

"Sure~" Italy smiled. "I can teach you how to make delicious pasta~"

England smiled with a slight blush on his face. "I-If you really want to then I guess I have no choice." He muttered, but he was happy for the offer.

Fifteen minutes in and the food had already burned.

"Ve~ I didn't know you could burn pasta," Italy said, looking at the thing that was once known as pasta. It was then he heard a small sniffle. He turned to see England getting tear eyed.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" He said sadly. "It's no wonder people will always say I'm a terrible cook! It's because they're right! I can't cook anything!"

Tears began to run down the Englishmen's cheek.

They were right, they were always right. He couldn't cook anything. He should give up now and never cook again!

But, he felt a soft hand wipe away his tears. He looked to see Italy, smiling happily at him.

"You shouldn't give up, England!" Italy gleamed. "Sure you messed up this time, but if you don't practice enough then you'll never get good at it!"

England sniffle. "Do you really think I'll be ale to cook?"

"Of course~ Lets cleaned this all up and practice some more! Soon, we'll have the best pasta we ever had!"

Quickly wiping the tears away, England smiled. "Right! Now lets get cooking!"

It took a few tries, but they finally manage a pasta that was actually decent. It wasn't the best in the world but it wasn't horrible. In fact, it was quite good.

"I knew you could do it, England!" Italy cheered. "Now lets sit down and us some pasta~"

He did it. He finally made something that someone would eat and say it was good.

He sat down with Italy in the table and enjoyed the pasta they made. It was good. And he knew it was good seeing as how Italy was eating and not saying, "This is disgusting!" Or, "You really have no taste do you?"

"Thank you, Italy," England said, smiling as he looked down on his plate of pasta. "Most people won't give me the time of day to help me with my cooking, but you did. So, thank you."

"I knew you could do it, all you needed was someone to help you!"

England never knew how kind Italy was. He was so optimistic. He couldn't help but like that about him.

"Right, thanks again."

"Don't mention it~ Now it's time to eat some pasta!"

"Yeah," England chuckled. "Lets eat!"

The two chatted as they ate their pasta.

It was times like these that reminded England that not everyone was bad. Perhaps the two could be friends!

England would like that.

And he knew that Italy wouldn't mind that at all.


	5. Estonia x Belarus

Everyday it was the same thing.

"Big Brother, marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me!

"Go away go away go away go away go away go away!"

Same thing, just a different day.

Estonia would usually just ignore them and continue typing in his computer. He always wonder how Belarus could keep saying these things only to know she would be rejected over and over again.

She was a mystery.

She may seem a little crazy, creepy even, but she doesn't deserve this. Russia would always say that everyone would become one with Mother Russia, everyone but her. He didn't understand it. There was someone willing to become one with him, but he would always reject her.

It wasn't until one day where he realized that she truly deserve better than this.

It was a cold, raining afternoon. Estonia left to get some food from the store. He had a feeling it would have rain, so he brought his umbrella. As he walked his way home, he saw her.

She was sitting down on a cold fence, waiting for someone in the rain. Her face was red and she looked like she was shivering.

She was cold. Just how long was she out here?

He walked over her, holding the umbrella up over her.

"What do you want, four eyes?" She glared at him. But with how she is, it didn't seem that threatening.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She continued to shake, looking away from him. But she did answer him. "If you must know, I'm waiting for big brother to come. He said he'll meet me here."

"How long have you been waiting?"

This time, she looked down. Almost, sad?

"A few hours. But I know big brother will be here! He wouldn't leave here in the cold. We were made for each other!"

There was something wrong with her voice. It almost sounded as if she was going to cry.

"You know he's not coming, right?"

She didn't answered. Instead, she glared at him. But there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Did deep down she knew he was right, that Russia wasn't going to come? She probably doesn't want to believe it.

He could hear her faint mutters to herself.

"He's going to come. He's going to come. He's going to come."

She kept repeating that to herself. Trying to make herself believe that Russia would come get her.

But he was never going to come.

Estonia took off his coat and placed it around Belarus. She was too weak at the moment to protest much to it.

"I don't need your pity," she growled. But her voice was going soft. If she continued to stay out here she would surely freeze to death.

"You should really get inside," Estonia told her.

"I can't. I'm waiting for big brother to come."

"He's not going to come."

"Yes he is! Big brother is coming to get so we can finally be happy together!"

"If that's true, then he would have already been here now, wouldn't he?"

Belarus didn't reply. She looked toward the ground, sadly. She knew Estonia was right about this. But she didn't want to believe this. She couldn't believe this. She loved her big brother, but why didn't her brother love her back?

"I'm cold..." She said faintly.

"I'll take you to my place, it's not far from here."

Belarus didn't protest as Estonia carried her. She was too weak at the moment to care. She cuddled up against him, trying to gain any kind of warm she could get.

She was so cold. Touching her was almost like touching ice. She really had been waiting here for hours for her brother that was never going to show.

They arrived to Estonia's house. Belarus laid on the couch near the fire place. Estonia had prepared her some hot chocolate to help warm her up. She accepted it, but spent most of the time just staring at the fire.

Estonia took the seat next to her.

For awhile the two just sat in silence. It wasn't until Belarus finally spoke.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

"Should I not have?" He replied.

"You never seemed like you cared before."

"Perhaps I didn't." Estonia looked at the fire. He could feel Belarus' eye on him. "Perhaps I just didn't want to bother before. But..." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "Even I could see that someone like you don't deserve this kind of treatment. You deserve better, Belarus. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Belarus was stricken back a bit. Estonia was one to never really care before. If this was Lithuania she could understand, but not him. But she listened to his words. They were true. She didn't deserve this, but she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"I love big brother," She replied, looking down at her drink. "You're right, I don't deserve to be treated like this. But these are the only time were I can be with big brother. I will always stay with him. Even when everyone was gone, I'll be there. So he doesn't have to be alone."

Estonia slowly looked toward her way.

She was truly a kind girl. She probably just have trouble showing her love in a different kind of way. But she wasn't a bad person, no. Even if it may seem like this. She really does care for her brother. To a point where her health doesn't matter. As long as she can be with her brother, she's happy.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Estonia asked her, but it seems she had already fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly, lifting her up from the couch. He carried her to the guest room and placed her in bed, tucking her in.

He sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her as she slept peacefully.

"You deserve better," he said softly, moving the hair from her face. "No one deserves this kind of treatment. Especially not you. I just hope one day you can see that."

Estonia got up from the bed and headed towards the door. He looked back to see Belarus' sleeping figure. She smiled softly in her sleep.

She was really a beautiful girl. Her smile was beautiful. He only wished she did it more often.

With that, Estonia closed the door and let her sleep.


	6. Seborga x Monaco

"We should go on a date!"

Monaco gently closed the book she had been reading, turning her gaze upon the Italian. He had a curl similar to Italy's, but a bit different. He stared at her with a cheery smile on his face.

A date?

She chuckled.

"Sure, I'll go on a date with." He had a giant smile, but she continued. Smirking. "I'll go on a date with you IF you can beat me in a game of poker~"

Seborga smirked back, "You're on!"

"Letting you know, I'm strong and I'm dying to drain your wallet."

"We'll see about that~"

It didn't take long for Monaco to win. Each time he demanded a rematch, she won. They kept playing until he was broke.

"Looks like I won again," She said. She looked at Seborga who had a sadden look on his face, but he soon lighten up.

"I'll play you again!" He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "How? You don't have any money left."

"Then tomorrow! I'll bring more money to play again! But only this time, I'll win!"

Monaco stared at the Italian for a few seconds before giving off a sly smile. "Suits yourself, but it will only end in your defeat."

Seborga laughed as he left, waving goodbye to her.

What a strange man. He must have felt mad for losing so many times, but there was no way that she'll let him win.

The next day, it was the same.

They played until Seborga was broke again. He sighed but stated that he'll bring more money tomorrow so he could play her once again.

It has been like this for a few days.

Seborga would come again to play Monaco, only to be defeated. But he promised her he'll be back and that he'll win.

Seborga were on their ninth attempt when Monaco decided to speak.

"You've been coming here for nine days now," she said softly. "Are you really that keen on winning?"

Seborga took his gaze from the cards to look at her, a bit confused.

"Are you mad that you keep losing?" She asked. "I'm telling you there's no way you'll win, you can just give that up."

"It's not that."

Monaco raised an eyebrow on his response. "Oh?"

"It's not that I want to win, I mean I do but..."

"Most men can't take it when there's a women better at something than they are." She looked down at her cards, slowly closing her eyes. "You have to face the facts that you are not going to win. You keep coming here everyday only to be defeated over and over again. Is it that your manly ego can't handle it when I beat you?"

Seborga stared at her. He shifted in his sit looking to the side before looking back at her.

"Like I said, it's not that," he replied.

"Then what is it?"

He placed down his cards before looking straight at Monaco, giving her a serious look. "You said that we can go on a date if I beat you in poker."

She tilted her head, a bit confused. "So you're only doing this because you want to go on that date?"

"Yeah!" Seborga gleamed. "I think you're a really beautiful girl, Monaco. If the only way to date you is to play cards over and over again, then so be it. It'll be worth it!"

"Hmm." She put her glaze back upon the cards. He has some determination, she'll give him that. But he's weak in cards. Almost everyone she had played with never beaten her before. Knowing that he'll never win, why does he always come by? Was a date with her really worth going broke over?

Only one man has ever beaten her, but...

The game ended, she won again.

No surprise.

Seborga slumped in his seat, sadden that he had lost once again. But that still didn't take away his cheery mood.

"I'll come back! I'll win next time!"

"If you say so." She watched as Seborga left, waving her goodbye like he usually did. She began to put the cards away, but it got her thinking. He'll be back tomorrow, wanting to win that date with her only to go home broke.

She sighed.

Why was she doing this? She didn't know. She remembered how she felt back then when that man beat her at her own game. She would come back to him only to be defeated.

Just like him.

She knew she wasn't strong as that man was, but she didn't give up. Hoping one day she would win.

She smirked.

What the man did was unexpected. Perhaps...

The next day ended the same as the last.

They played but Seborga was once again defeated.

He sighed but stood from his seat giving off that smile of his. "Tomor-"

"I don't feel like playing cards tomorrow."

Seborga stared at her. Confused.

"What?"

"I said I don't feel like playing cards tomorrow."

"Oh." He sighed sadly, looking down at the ground. He looked up at her a few seconds later. "But is it okay if I come visit, maybe we could-"

"You can't, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked surprisingly. "With what?"

She smirked. "I have a date."

"A date!?" He slumped back in his seat, sadden at her words. "I've been trying everyday trying to get a date with you and this guy just go and does it like that? Who is he? Is he nice?"

"He's nice," she said softly, eyes closed. "There are things that I can't help but like about him. Like his determination, silliness."

"Is he good looking?"

She giggled softly. "I guess you can say that."

"Well," Seborga sighed. "I hope he treats you nice. You really deserve it. See you soon, I guess."

Just as he was about to leave, Monaco grabbed onto his arm.

"Hmm? Something the matter?"

"You are so dense," She laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm busy tomorrow because I have a date with you."

"Oh, I kne- Wait." He looked at her with a huge grin on his face. "You mean it!? Alright!" He nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "Don't worry, it'll be the best date you'll ever have!"

"I hope so."

She watched as Seborga started to tell her about the plans he had for their date. It reminded her how she felt when that man did something similar to her. Although she couldn't say she had this much energy.

But that smile warmed her heart.

She guess like brother like sister.

They couldn't help but make people happy.


	7. America x Cuba

Gun shots fired.

Explosions were everywhere.

This was the was. The Spanish-American war to be exact.

Cube had been wanting his independence from Spain for a long time now. He was determine to be free from the Spanish rule.

It would be hard work, but he was getting help from an ally.

America.

America said he wanted to help Cube gain his independence from Spain. Even though it meant that he was going into war.

The two sat in one of the many trenches that laid upon the battle field. Sitting side-by-side, tried from this endless fight.

"Hey, America," Cuba began, taking a few sips from his water. "Do you really think I'll be free from Spain?"

America gave him his usual goofy grin. A smile that can make the darkest days bright. "Of course, dude!" He gleamed. "You have the hero as a partner, so there is no way we'll lose~!"

Cube chuckled.

America was always optimistic. Always proclaiming himself as the hero. Cuba was thankful that America had decided to join him in helping him gain independence. If it wasn't for him, he knew he wouldn't even be close to getting it anytime soon.

But it had him wondering, why did America want to help him? It just couldn't be the fact that he wanted to be the hero. There had to be a reason.

Curious of the fact, he decided to ask.

"America," Cube began, looking toward the skies. "Why did you decide to help me?"

Silence.

Cube turned and looked at America. It looked as if he was in deep thought. He crooked an eyebrow. "America?"

"It's because I was the same."

Cuba stared at America for a few seconds. "Huh?" He managed to say.

America looked at him with that smile of his. "It's kind of the same, you know."

"The same with what?" Cuba asked.

"When I wanted my independence from England. I think it's kind of the same with you and Spain."

"Really?"

America nodded. "Yeah! Seeing what you're going through reminded me of that. But I had help from other nations, so I think you need a fighting chance as well."

Cuba chuckled. "What a thick head you have. You know what will happen if you lose this, right?"

"I knew what will happen back then and I know what will happen now." America closed his eyes, leaning back. "But it was a chance I was willing to take." He looked at Cuba with an enthusiastic look. "This just means we should win this, shouldn't we?"

America was really something. He started off as a small country that was under England's rule. But now, here he is. Sitting in a couple of trenches with him. He wasn't here very long, and there was still many things he needed to learn.

But, that's okay. He's still a kid after all.

He has great passion and a big heart.

He's still new, so there are bind to mistakes every now and then. But no country is perfect.

Cuba smirked. "Damn right it does."

America laughed and gave off a big grin. "So why not go and teach that Spain a little lesson or two?"

Cuba returned that smile. "Thought you'll never ask."

The two bumped fist and happily laughed together.

This was a battle for someone's independence. A battle with serious consequences if they lose.

They both know that.

Even knowing what's going to happen, they prepared for the worse.

Because together, they knew they could stop Spain.

Together, they can give Cuba the independence that he deserves.

Together, they could not lose.

Since they had each other, they knew they can go through hell and back.

And they were planning on it.


	8. Sealand x Wy

"Are you done yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You're taking forever!"

"Be patient! I'm almost done!"

"Fiiiine..."

Wy continue to use her painting. She continue to glance and Sealand every now and then.

Sealand had come over to play with her like usual, but, she wanted to do something different than play. She had been getting better at drawing lately so she asked Sealand to be her model.

Sealand, of course, was excited that he was going to be her model.

It only been twenty minutes and they young boy was already getting bored of waiting. Wy knows he means well, but there are times where he would act like a child. Even though he was one.

"Is your painting coming along fine, Wy?" Sealand asked with a bored expression.

Wy did a few more strokes before looking over at Sealand. "I think so," she replies, then giving off a small smile. "I bet you're going to like it!"

"Really!?" His mood lighten up finally. "I bet you're making me look as awesome as I am! With a six pack and a mustache!"

"You have neither of those," Wy sighed. She gave him a glance and saw the big grin he was giving off.

Yeah, that'll making the picture better. She quickly drew those facial figures down before Sealand decided to sulk again.

However, Sealand kept smiling.

"I just need to work out to get a six pack and I bet I can grow a mustache!"

Wy rolled her eyes but continued drawing. "Do you even know how a mustache would look on you?"

"No..." Sealand replied. "But you can draw one on me so I can see how it looks!"

"I'm not going to ruin this picture, Sealand."

"It won't ruin it, it'll make it better!"

She sighed.

Even though she did like to hang out with Sealand there are times where he becomes too much. But it was better than to hang with those other weird micronations. Especially the other two that were near their age.

"Hehe, I don't really care though." Wy looked over at Sealand as he talked. "I bet any drawing that Wy makes will look amazing!"

She blushed lightly and continued the drawing.

It was moments like these were she did appreciate his company. He really did have a big heart.

She continued with her painting as Sealand spoke again.

"Hey Wy."

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me how to draw?"

She paused for a moment before resuming with her art.

"You want me to teach you how to draw?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Sealand smiled brightly. "I've seen your drawings before and they look great!"

She stopped, then looked at Sealand. "Wouldn't Kugelmugel be a better person to learn art from?"

Sealand laughed in response. "He is good at drawing but I can't even get near him. Besides, I love you're drawings."

"You do?"

"Of course!" There was that smile of his that he always had. He then turned his head slightly left, having a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same if Kugelmugel taught me. I think it would be better if Wy teaches me..."

The last part was slightly soft, almost a mutter, but she heard him. She smiled at him then continued painting.

"I guess I have no choice then, do I?"

Sealand looked up at her, still having that blush on him. "You mean you'll teach me!?" There was so much excitement in his voice, all from those simple words. She like that about him.

"I guess," she replied. "But only if you stay still so I can finish this painting!"

"Of course!"

The two continue to sit there until Wy finally decided she was done with her drawing. She then handed it over to Sealand to see what he thought of it.

"So, what do you think?"

Sealand looked at the drawing. He didn't speak, there wasn't much expression on him, he just stared.

Wy sadly looked down. "You hate it don't you?"

Sealand glance shot up then smiled softly at her. "No, I love it! It looked so good that it took my words away! It's amazing Wy!"

Wy looked toward her left, having a blush on her face. "Well, I'm glad you like it. You need to leave it out to dry before you take it home."

It was then his eyes widen. "You mean I can it?!"

"Y-Yeah."

"Thank you, Wy!" Sealand placed the drawing down before he pulled Wy into an embrace.

"Don't mention it." She then return the embrace.

After a few seconds they let go. Wy was the first to speak.

"So how about I go teach you how to draw now?"

"Yeah!"

The two young nation held hand-in-hand as they left to another room.

The painting was left on its stand to dry.

A painting of two young nations together, smiling.


	9. Switzerland x Belgium

Switzerland paced back and forth in his living room.

It was currently eleven at night. He let his little sister go with that Hungary to the female meeting. She should have been back hours ago.

Where is she!?

Not wanting to wait any longer, Switzerland grabbed one of his guns and started to head out.

He opened the door, but to his surprise, someone was standing there.

"Oh! Sorry! I was going to knock but it looks like you beat me to the door."

There in his doorway stood a girl with brown hair and a green headband. It was Belgium.

"Please make it quick, there's somewhere I need to be." It came out more mean than he planned but he really needed to get his sister.

"I just came by to drop off your little sister~"

Switzerland looked behind her to she Liechtenstein, sleeping on the Belgian's back.

"She didn't mean to stay out late, but she fell asleep at out place."

"Please bring her in."

"Of course!"

Once Belgium placed Liechtenstein in her bed, she took a sit in their living room.

"Thanks again... For bringing Liechtenstein home."

"Don't mention it~"

Switzerland was about to kick Belgium out of his home, but...

By the looks, she looked fascinated by his home. Which was strange, wasn't her house nicer than his? She must be trying to be nice.

"Wow, your house looks really nice!" She said happily.

"Yeah, thanks..."

Belgium looked around the place some more, then at Switzerland. "You know, Liechtenstein tells us a lot about you."

Switzerland blushed slightly, turning away slightly. "Yeah, I bet she does..."

He heard Belgium's laughter.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Really!" She stood up and walked over to Switzerland. "She always tells us how great of a big brother you are to her!"

Switzerland still avoid any eye contact. "It's the good thing to do, is all..." He blushed more when he felt Belgium hold onto his hand, looking straight at him. He tried looking at her, but it only made him blush even more so.

"It's really amazing!" She said with excitement. "You're nothing like my big brother. He's nice but he can be stingy at times."

She let go of his hand, doing a little spin as he moved away from him. But still had her gaze upon him.

"It's really nice to hear that you did all that for her for nothing. It warms my heart!"

She gave him such a sweet smile. It could have given his diabetes.

"I-It's fine..." He tried to speak. "It's nothing really."

"You really are kind~"

Her voice had gotten more sweet and soft, if possible.

"How about I treat you to some of my waffles!" She gotten closer to him.

When? He didn't know.

"I made the best waffles!" She continued. "Trust me! You'll love them!"

Switzerland looked at her. She looked determine to get him to go with her. It was free food, so he couldn't refuse.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great!"

Belgium then headed for the door before she stopped.

Switzerland looked at her. "U-Uhm?"

"You really are a good guy, Switzerland."

Switzerland looked away once again. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"I hope we get to see more of each other! See you tomorrow~"

With that, she walked through the door and left.

Switzerland stood there for a few seconds before he sat on the couch. Tomorrow he'll be having some waffles with Belgium.

Why couldn't his heart stop beating so fast?


	10. Denmark x America

Denmark took a gulp of his drink before slamming it down on the table.

"Come on~" he said with a whine. "Here in Denmark, you can drink!"

America shifted in his seat. It was true, I'm Denmark he could drink alcohol unlike at his place where the drinking age was 21. Because of that rule, America hasn't ever drank before. He wanted to, but France stopped him saying he was still a kid.

"Well," America began. "I guess one drink couldn't hurt."

One drink became two and two became four. America was already slurry with his words by now. He couldn't handle his liquor quite as well as Denmark, but he guessed it was well for a first time drinker.

"You need to relax more buddy!" Denmark laughed. "Just take a beer, sit back, and watch all your problems go!"

America tried to get up but ended up leaning on Denmark, still in his seat.

"But I caaaann't do that," America replied. "IIIIIIIIIII'm the hero, aaand the hero can't relax!"

Denmark laughed again. "Why are you so into this hero thing?"

"Because..." America snuggled up close to Denmark, to which the Dane didn't protest.

"Because why~?"

"There neeeds to be a hero!" America finished his fifth beer, placing the cup down on the table.

"Come on bro, you don't always have to be the hero!"

"Buuuuut, if I'm not the hero then whoooo will be"

Denmark smiled softly at America, gently rubbing his back. "There doesn't always have to be a hero. People can take care of themselves, you know?"

America murmured and he closed his eyes, snuggling against the Dane.

" I... I try..."

Denmark looked at America with a slightly confused look. "Huh? Try what?"

America still had his eyes closed, leaning against the Dane. "To be a good hero. I try."

"Heh, you're a good hero Ame-"

"Nooooooo!"

America's voice came out as a whine. He still didn't open his eyes nor did he get off from the Dane.

"I... I'm not a good hero..."

Denmark's expression soften. "Why do you say that?"

"Because people like good heroes..."

"..."

He didn't know how to respond. What was he to say to something like that? People had to like America.

"Do... Do you know how it feels to be hated by so many people?"

"..."

"I try to help them like a hero, but I'm nothing more than a pain..."

"America..."

"People hate me... Even my own people wish they weren't American... Do you know how that feels?" America looked up at the Dane with soft eyes and a hinted blush on his face. "Well, do you?"

Denmark placed his beer down and closed his eyes for a moment. "No... I don't..."

"I don't think many people do..." America placed his head back down on Denmark's shoulder, trying to get comfortable.

"Nothing I ever do is right. If I try to interfere people get mad, if I don't interfere, people get mad. No matter what I do, it's never good enough for anyone."

Denmark placed an arm around the young America, trying to give off some comfort. "Hey now." He made his voice soft and soothing. "Things should get better for you. There's no such thing as a perfect country. We all had times like that."

"Hmm." The America murmured again.

"Just you wait. Soon, all this will be in the past and you'll get to be a great hero!"

America still didn't look up from his spot. If Denmark didn't know any better, he would have thought he had fallen asleep. But America spoke, making him quickly forget that.

"...Do you know how it feels to have everyone hate you?"

"..."

Denmark was silent for a moment, but then replied. "Not everyone hates you..."

"Yeah right," America puffed. "My guardians hate me! England and France! My own brother hates me, to which I don't blame him. If I make a list of people who hated me, I'll just have to put everyone's name!"

"If you do that, you'll have to put minus one."

"Wha?" America was cut off when Denmark lifted his chin and kissed his forehead.

"I don't hate you."

"..."

America was silent. He then placed his head back on Denmark's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. "I'm tired..."

"Yeah... I know you are..."


	11. Belarus x Liechtenstein

She didn't care for what others thought of her. They could go on about how weird or creepy she was. It all meant nothing to hero. All that matter to her was her big brother.

It would always be the same.

As her big brother would leave the room, she would go after him. Side comments would be heard. But as always. She didn't care for their comments. She just wanted to be with her brother.

However, today went different then it usually did.

Once her brother left the room she went to follow him but...

"You're really pretty, Miss Belarus."

Belarus turned to see a young girl standing there, smiling at her. She had short blonde hair and a ribbon on the side of her head. She was probably lying. Most people would do that to her, so she just ignore the little girl and left to go find her brother.

But for some strange reason, this wasn't the last time she interacted with the girl.

It was lunch time.

Belarus couldn't find her brother so she ate alone, like she usually would do. But that same girl came over to her.

"Hello Miss Belarus!"

She looked up to see that girl's smiling face. It was soft and sweet, but she didn't care for it. Not in the slightest.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat with you today."

Belarus just point toward the seat without saying anything. Liechtenstein took this as a sign she could and sat across from Belarus.

The nest day was the same.

Liechtenstein would come and eat with her and give complements to Belarus. She didn't care for any of it since it wasn't her big brother, but she was now getting use to it.

She hated it.

"Miss Belarus, may I ask you something?"

Belarus stared at her food, but nodded to the young girl.

"Why do you always chase Mr. Russia?"

Belarus stood and pointed a knife toward Liechtenstein throat. "Because big brother and I will be together. We were made for each other. If everyone else leaves big brother, I'll be there for him. I'll always be there for big brother."

Liechtenstein didn't flinch as the knife was pointed toward her. Belarus was a bit surprised at that.

Instead of screaming or yelling, making rude comments or anything, Liechtenstein just smiled her sweet, soft smile at her.

"I see," she said. "Mr. Russia is lucky to have a sister like you then."

Belarus grinned her knife tightly, but sat back down and continued to eat her meal. To which Liechtenstein did the same.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence.

Belarus decided to speak up. "Why didn't you scream?"

Liechtenstein looked up from her meal, looking a bit confused. "Pardon?"

"When I pointed that knife toward you, why didn't you flinch or scream or yell, or anything. You just smiled... So, why?"

Giving off her sweet smile, she replied. "Because I know Miss Belarus is a kind person. You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't."

Belarus looked at the girl for a long time. She didn't know what to think of this girl anymore. Perhaps she was a nuisance, just a bother.

She took her mind off of it and continued to eat.

Belarus sat in the park.

She lost big brother again. He would always somehow lose her. But she'll find him eventually. She always did.

"Miss Belarus!"

It was that girl again.

Belarus turned to see Liechtenstein running toward her with a basket in hand. She was smiling and waving toward her. It was strange. Not many people actually did that sort of things to her.

She made her way over. "Miss Belarus, I didn't think I would see you here."

She had such a soft, kind expression.

"I was planning on having a picnic, would you like to join me?"

Such a kind, nice girl. Belarus didn't know what to think of her, but she joined anyway.

The two sat on the ground eating the snack Liechtenstein made.

"Is it to your liking, Miss Belarus?"

Belarus glanced at her for a moment, but nodded.

"I'm glad."

They ate in silence for the rest of the picnic. It was getting late and she needed to go.

"That was really fun, Miss Belarus!" Her smile, so sweet. "I hope we can do this again sometime!" She was so kind. "Goodbye, Miss Belarus!"

Belarus watched as she left from her sight.

She didn't go after her brother after this, she decided she would go home. She knew she'll most likely see that girl again tomorrow, and the day after.

She didn't know what to think of the girl.

But she thinks she was starting to like her.


	12. Norway x England

"Stupid wankers..." England muttered as he walked along a path in the forest.

He currently left today's meeting since they were practically getting nowhere and they were making fun of his 'friends'. Saying how they weren't real and he's just a little crazy in the head.

His fairy friends are real! It's just that they weren't able to see them.

England sighed.

He wished to have a friend to be with. There was Romania in the magic club, but he was quite odd and would often hang out with others.

Well, none of it mattered now. He'll just go to his fairy friends. At least they'll like his presence.

As England walked toward his usual spot as fairy came to him.

"Hello there, it's good to see you again," England smiled.

"Mr. England!" The fairy quickly said. "There's someone else here in the forest!" The little gulped before continuing. "You have to come quickly! He can see us as well!"

England's eyes widen. "Someone... That can see you?" He stood there frozen for a bit before a smile quickly came across his face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way!"

The fairy nodded and quickly showed England where the other person was at. He seemed to be at England's usually spot where he mets his mystical friends. Which he could see why, that's where they all would hang out.

Once he went to his destination, there sat another nation on a stump. He wore something similar to a sailor suit and had a cross clip on the side of his head where a curl floated.

England didn't waste any time and walked toward the nation. He slowly walked toward him, when he was at enough distance, he spoke. "Uhm, hello there." England called out.

The other nation looked away from the fairies he was chatting with and looked at England.

"Hello," he spoke with a monotone voice and had a blank expression.

England walked closer to the expressionless nation. "It's nice to see another fellow nation. You're Norway, right? I'm England." England took his hand out to the Norwegian.

Norway nodded and shook England's hand.

"So, what are you doing out here old champ?" England took a seat next to Norway on the stump.

Norway stayed silent. England never heard him very talk much. It probably would have, seeing all the loud nations in the meeting.

England chuckled. "Do you come out here to see the fairies? I didn't think much people would come out here since there's not much here." He held his hand out and a fairy flew on it, smiling happily at him.

Norway quickly turned to England, his eyes widen. Having more of a shocked look. "You... You can see them too?"

Smiling softly, England nodded.

"I thought there was no one else..." Norway looked toward the ground, having a faint smile on his face.

The two sat next to each other as they continued to be with their fairy friends. The sun had begun to set indicating that they should get home before it gets too dark.

England said he'll walk Norway to the hotel where most of the nations will be staying at.

The walk home was nice.

The two talked about things they did with their fairy friends and all the different once they say.

He had to say, England thought this was nice. Finally finding someone who can see his fairy friends and wasn't a complete nut job like almost every nation is.

They made it to the hotel, standing infront of Norway's room door.

"Would you like to come in?" Norway asked. "I can get you something to drink. Water, coffee maybe?"

"Tea is fine," England said, having a small smile.

He walked into the room and sat on the couch while Norway went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. It wasn't long before the Norwegian came with two drinks in hand. One coffee and another tea.

"How is it?" Norway asked as England took a sip.

"It's lovely."

Norway smiled as he looked down at his coffee.

It was a cute smile. England had often see Norway around before, but he would always have either a blank or annoyed facial expression. Having him smile seemed nice.

They had continued their little conversation before. Chatting and having a drink. England didn't do this much. He would end up fighting with France, America annoyed him to no end and Japan couldn't see his fairy friends and thought he was a little insane.

This was a nice change.

The two kept talking, before they realized it, night had fallen. England looked out the window and saw how late it was.

He stood from the couch and looked at Norway. "I better be going now. I thank you kindly for the tea."

As England headed for the door, he was stopped as Norway quickly grabbed his wrist. England looked at the other nation and they stared at each other. Norway had a hint of pink on his cheeks and averted his eyes.

"Wi... Will it be alright if we can meet again?"

England stared at the other. He did remember Finland talking about his other nordic friends. Norway was a shy one, right?

England smiled and nodded. "Of course! We can meet anytime!"

Norway looked back at the Englishmen. Having a small smile he nodded.

The streets of London seemed pretty empty. He must have stayed at that place longer than he had expected. But, it was fine. He made a new friend today.

A friend that he had so much in common with.

A friend he knew he'll get along with.

A friend...

England knew this was a start of a wonderful relationship. And he couldn't wait until he sees Norway again.


End file.
